China
Earth, including China, India and Australia in 2154]] ]] ]] China was a country in eastern Asia, on Earth. The Great Wall of China was constructed in the 3rd century BC and fully connected by the first Qin emperor in order to prevent an invasion by nomads to the north. ( ) In 1932, seven women fell victim to the Redjac entity in Shanghai, the major port in China. ( ) While visiting 1986 Earth, James T. Kirk described to Gillian Taylor why he was so interested in George and Gracie. When Kirk asked Taylor if she wanted the details, she told him, "I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China." ( ) During San Francisco's Bell Riots, in 2024, Biddle Coleridge commented on the television coverage of the hostage situation, stating that "great, we're on every channel. I bet they're watching this in China." ( ) In 2268, the situation on Neural reminded Captain Kirk of Earth's 20th century Brush Wars, and the Kohms of Omega IV reminded him of Asian communists. ( ) A 21st century-era political map of Earth was stored in the 's library computer in 2254. The location of China was labeled on this map. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) In 2293, Spock stated that the Vulcans have a proverb: "only Nixon could go to China." ( ) In 2364, Captain Picard presented planetary ruler Lutan with a Sung Dynasty horse statue from 13th century China, on the occasion of the 's visit to Ligon II. ( ) In 2365, Picard, commenting on the hitherto indeterminate location of Iconia, reminded Wesley Crusher that China, too, had been thought a myth until Marco Polo reported his own journey there. ( ) Locations * The Great Wall * Hong Kong ** Kowloon * Shanghai * Himalayas ** Tibetan plateau ** Tibet * Tiananmen Square was indirectly referenced through the , and the historical region through the Manchurian test.}} Related link * Chinatown Appendices Background information The map used in the remastered was a CIA map published in September 2008. The ice shelfs of Antarctica were masked with black ink. Beijing was labeled on the map; its location was represented by a black star. http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/txu-oclc-264266980-world_pol_2008-2.jpg Retroactive continuity: A 20th century-era map of the North Pacific Ocean region, depicting the east coast of Asia and Alaska on the west coast of North America, was stored in the 's library computer in 2254. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) Northern China was mentioned as the starting point of an orbital skydiving jump Kirk hoped to make in a deleted scene from . Early drafts of were to have said that China was a leading member of the Eastern Coalition in the Third World War, but it was decided that politics didn't really matter to the story, so the lines were cut. China was also referenced in an ultimately omitted line of dialogue from the final draft script of , establishing 1944 as the Year of the Monkey in China. External links * * de:China fr:Chine it:Cina nl:China Category:Earth countries